1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head slider material, a magnetic head slider, and a method of manufacturing a magnetic head slider material.
2. Related Background Art
A magnetic head slider including a thin-film magnetic head came into use in hard disk drives for the first time in 1979. The magnetic head slider at that time has been referred to as “mini slider” (100% slider) in general. Thereafter, magnetic head sliders have been reducing their size so as to become “nano slider” (50% slider) whose size is about 50% that of the mini slider by way of “micro slider” (70% slider) whose size is about 70% that of the mini slider.
In general, the magnetic head slider comprises a laminate, disposed on a substrate, including a thin-film magnetic head. Such a magnetic head slider is obtained by the steps of stacking a laminate including a thin-film magnetic head on a substrate so as to yield a laminate structure; then cutting the laminate structure in parallel with the laminating direction, so as to form an exposed surface of the thin-film magnetic head; and lapping (grinding) the exposed surface, so as to yield an air bearing surface.
When manufacturing a conventional magnetic head slider, a sintered body having a high strength mainly composed of alumina and titanium carbide, i.e., so-called AlTiC sintered body, has been employed as a substrate of the magnetic head slider as disclosed in the following Patent Document 1, for example.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. SHO 57-82172